User talk:Lily Ford
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Parent Tab Template page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 20:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) From one Outlaw Star fan to another I miss one day, and suddenly several brand new pages pop up. Thank you for your amazing contributions! I look forward to working with you and make this wiki amazing! LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 01:05, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, you're welcome. I recently started re-watching the series and discovered that sole fan translated manga volume (;_;); wondered if anyone had anything with the wiki I ran across ages ago, and started from there. I own the series on DVD, so I should be able to provide screen shots from time to time since Funimation is taking down all the episodes from YouTube, and likely elsewhere. (though I don't have any real means of sprucing them up). Lily Ford (talk) :LinkSeasonMaster (talk) :I know someone who was in the process of translating the second volume, though I haven't heard much about it recently and from what I gather, it's an exceptionally difficult process for a single person. I don't know how to read Japanese, and languages are not a strength of mine by any means, so as much I'd like to, scanlating the manga for Outlaw Star and Future-Retro Hero Story are not things I can attempt any time soon. :I'm not sure how much help I'll be, because, well... :http://outlawstar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LinkSeasonMaster/New_to_working_on_wikis :Still, I hope we'll be able to help one another and make this wiki as amazing as the series it's dedicated to. Hello Hello, how are ya? The name's B1bl1kal. I'm new & I'm only here for 1 day but at the small request of my good friend & fellow user Lord High Executioner. I'm here to do some editin', cleanup & uploadin' pictures, before I go home & call it a day. I'm helpin' you guys out with your categories (such as "Males" & "Females" & "Protagonists" & "Antagonists"). That is all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:55, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, thanks for your help. I was just in the process of attempting to limit the categories to "Outlaw Star" and "Angel Links" specific categories in the character names. Lily Ford (talk) 22:58, March 16, 2014 (UTC) To your question: The hunchback ninja pirate from "Creeping Evil" is named Yase, and the Sinjutsu master who fought Suzuka in that same episode is called Kyokan. Thank you for your understanding & appreciation. I have to go. Take care. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Outlaw Star . UK I remember a while back we talked about making a page to some of the notable websites that were dedicated to Outlaw Star, including Outlaw Star . UK. I don't know if I mentioned it, but I was a regular in the forums on the site before it went on hiatus, and even afterwards, I chat with former members from time to time, including the person who made the site to begin with. I actually told him about how we came to be the new admins, and he told me how he's planning on bringing it back, only under a different name. He plans on including a wiki section there, and he's wondering if you're interested in helping out once he's . Also, if you like I could probably put him in contact with you if you want. Just let me know if you're interested. :You never mentioned it, but that's good to know. That said, I'm aware that Outlawmantis was working on a wiki for their Outlawstar.co.uk site and forum. Assuming the wiki they intend on making isn't a "members only thing", I might look in on it once this wikia is up and running on its feet. See what progress they've made when it gets going. Lily Ford (talk) 04:15, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'll have to ask him about that. I'll let ya know what he says. LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 00:17, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Heads up Just want to give you a heads up about something that will be happening in the near future. Early in the morning on May 15, I'll be catching a flight to Japan, where I'll studying for about 5 weeks before catching a flight back. But between studying in another country, staying with homestay families, and staying at hotels and motels while traveling, I can't predict how much internet access I'll have while I'm gone. I also might be going somewhere for a week after I get back where internet access is only available for an unreasonable amount of money, so I'll probably pass on it for that week as well. What I'm getting at is that while I can fairly easily check on the wiki at least once a day for the next few weeks, I can't promise I'll be able to do check in as regularly starting in mid May and lasting for anywhere from mid to late June. Maybe I'm talking all of this too seriously, but I've never been in a position like this before, especially not for something as a big as a wiki. Having said wiki be dedicated to my favorite TV show also makes me want to pull out the stops. And on top of all that, after having plenty of people just vanish without any warning on me, both in real life and on line, I do my best to make an effort to avoid doing the same things to others. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 01:17, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for the head's up, it's appreciated I'm currently caught up in RL-issues myself, so I haven't had much time to afford to this Wiki or the others I moderate beyond a simple check up. Deal with what you have to and focus on this when you can if you want. Lily Ford (talk) 02:03, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for understanding, and to be honest, working on this wiki can sometimes be a stress reliever for me, so I'll try to check in whenever I can (or if I need a breather) during the next 2 months. And wow, you're a mod on other wikis, too? Totally cool! LinkSeasonMaster (talk) 00:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Melfina's Song Why revert my changes on the Melfina's Song article? I thought it was relevant information. I mean I myself watched the entirety of both of those episodes just so I could find where the songs were featured lol. Karasuhebi (talk) 03:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Apologizes. As far as the the introduction sections of the article is concerned, I believed specification of the song may be placing the article into "wordy" territory. I'm thinking the specificity of the information might be better placed in the Trivia section? Lily Ford (talk) 03:14, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. Thanks for the explanation! :) Karasuhebi (talk) 03:14, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Not a problem. Lily Ford (talk) 03:17, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey I happened to notice you are a dedicated and true fan of the series. I originally watched it years ago on Toonami, but did not understand the full story so I rewatched it this year and actually I am finishing the series today since I am on the last episode. I was wondering though do you happen to know where the images with Gene with short hair came from? I know he does not appear that way at all in the series's 26 episodes so I was wondering if there was a movie or OVA or something I am unaware about. [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 18:37, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :How do you mean "where they came from", exactly? The two images on the wiki in the Gene Starwind article and Grappler article, I got them off google searching "Gene Starwind short hair" (or "hair cut"). Their screencaps from the final episode. If you're referring to the image that's in the talk page or the concept art for ''Sword of Wind, their from the website outlawstar.co.uk forums. Lily Ford (talk) 01:13, June 13, 2014 (UTC)